Nuclear Crisis of 3/25
Category:ControversyCategory:Events The Threat; First Post A message to the governments of the world from Moozimoo Greetings, worthless foreigners! This is Herr Soigacas, President-for-life of Moozimoo, and I have an announcement to make. For too long our nation has been suppressed by the elitist menace of others. They stop us from growing and expanding, and actively seek to destroy us grgadually. Therefore, we demand that they recognise us, and repay their debts to us. We think the reasonable sum of $1,000,000 should suffice. If they do not cooperate, we have several nuclear missiles pointed at the nations of Pumpway, Pierconium and others. Thank you for your time, and we hope this makes our position clear. Soigacas awaaaay! Immediate International Response Seconds after posting, Soigacas recieved 'complements' from TheBlitz, along the lines of "Incredibly stupid and brilliant" and "You shall go down in CN history". However, TheBlitz's post was followed by confused responses about what exactly Soigacas was doing. "I am not sure what is going on, but I do indeed hope this matter can be brought to a peaceful closure" said das girl. Posts continued to spring up quickly either threatening, questioning or admiring Soigacas's actions. Being a member of GATO, he was quickly ejected from the alliance, who shared a peace accord with the NPO. Second Post We do not need the forces of GATO to back us up! We are stronger than every alliance in the world combined. GATO are weak and pathetic, and no doubt secretly in alliance with the NPO anyway. Soigacas out. Continued condemnation and threats As the thread continued, some people doubted is seriousness, such as Yaotl. Soigacas responded to this with, "Perhaps the non-believers of Yaotl would like to be the first to be turned into a sea of glass?" thus affirming his seriousness, for the time being. It was then pointed out that he only possesed one nuclear bomb, when he had claimed to have multiple. Some pointed to the "we"s in his posts, meaning there were possibly others involved, though not had revealed themselves at that time. Rysonia threatened him more then anyone else, claiming that the Rysonian "people are currently on the streets screaming for Moozimooian blood". Soigacas's fourth post was in response to this, being, "The Rysonian rhetoric does not intimidate us. If we do not receive $250,000 within 2 days, we will launch nuclear missiles against two nations. You have been warned". The next post were humorous ones from United Anarchist and TheBlitz, unto which Soigacas's fifth post was past, a sarcastic reference on surrenduring. Then, the NPO nation of Moscovy nuked Soigacas with the military support of BlackAdder. They responded with: "We dont like this BS too much, and I dont appreciate having my Holy Autocratic Tsar be under hostage by some idiot rogue. Thats why the Roketchkiy of Moscovy have decided it would be good to nuke you." - Moscovy "The Emperor is safe. Wrong gambit I'm afraid. Nothing to see here folks, move along." - BlackAdder Last Post At around 9am this morning, the nation of Moozimoo was attacked with nuclear weapons by BlackAdder and Moscovy. The missiles caused devastating loss of life, and have rendered much of our infrastructure useless. We call upon the international community to condemn those who would lauch an unprovoked, preemptive strike on such a small nation as ourselves. Justification The NPO nations, in response to Soigacas's last post, claimed that they had the right to use nuclear weapons on him in order to defend their Emperor and destroy terrorists. The Aftermath '- As event occur they will be reported here -'